Harry Potter et le Démon Écarlate (1991)
by The Magenmagot
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé... d'autres dangers rôdent. Harry Potter, entrant dans sa première année d'études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ne se doute pas de ce qu'il devra affronter.
1. Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ

**DREAM PARADE**

**Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate**

Chapitre 1

La journée n'aurait pas pu plus mal commencer. Tout d'abord une série d'accidents sans aucun rapport entre eux avaient maintenu James occupé toute la matinée, ce qui signifiait que c'était à elle de se charger des courses scolaires pour son fils.

Lily soupira, résignée. Impossible de faire l'impasse dessus de toute manière, mais elle aurait préféré finir ses vacances autrement qu'en étant replongée dans son travail. Elle mit la dernière touche à son courrier, le relit une fois avant de l'accrocher au cou de son hibou Kiara et de l'envoyer à son destinataire. Le hibou lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de prendre son envol.

La jeune femme, laissée seule, regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait afin de prolonger un peu ce moment de quiétude. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau au premier étage de leur maison de campagne ; les moyens financiers de James leur avait permit de prendre une maison de taille assez importante, mais tout de même moins imposante que les manoirs de la plupart des sang-purs. Son bureau, une pièce de quelques mètre carrés, ne comportait qu'une table en métal et une armoire à ingrédients dont elle se servait pour ses expériences magiques. Les murs étaient nus à l'exception d'une rangée de photos de sa famille rangées par ordre chronologique ; même dans sa vie privée, Lily était très méthodique ce qui ne manquait pas de faire souvent rire son mari et ses enfants.

Lily referma la fenêtre et sortit dans le couloir, d'où elle pouvait entendre Harry et sa soeur se chamailler en bas, une fois de plus. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de descendre les marches d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

« Les enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive enco- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa fille, Asya, se jeta à son cou avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Maman ! Harry refuse de me laisser jouer avec Lupus !

\- Non !, protesta Harry en s'approchant. Je lui ai juste dit que je n'allais pas le sortir maintenant. »

Lily eut un rapide sourire, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'eux. Lupus était une poupée enchantée offerte par Remus lorsque Harry avait cinq ans, et était rapidement devenu un membre de la famille à part entière, surtout auprès des deux plus jeunes. Naturellement, il arrivait régulièrement que Lupus devienne un sujet de querelle, qui se résolvait généralement assez vite grâce à Lupus lui-même.

« Allons, du calme. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le temps de jouer cet après-midi. Tout le monde à la cheminée, et que ça saute ! »

Les deux la regadèrent avec des yeux ronds, les larmes d'Asya vite sèches, avant que les deux ne s'activent à s'habiller sous le regard amusé de leur mère. Malgré leurs différences flagrantes, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup en caractère.

Harry, désormais âgé de onze ans, partageait beaucoup de ses traits avec son père, entre autres ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son visage fin. Il avait également hérité de sa personnalité bravache, bien qu'il avait beaucoup gagné en maturité au fil des années, en faisant un garçon calme et poli dans la plupart des circontances.  
Asya, quant à elle, ressemblait plus à la mère de Lily : cheveux châtain foncé, ondulés, et deux grands yeux clairs et perçants. Beaucoup plus agitée que son frère, elle passait ses journées à l'extérieur à s'inventer des histoires ; du haut de ses neuf ans, elle avait déjà montré un grand potentiel intellectuel et Lily nourrissait secrètement l'espoir qu'elle puisse l'intéresser à ses expériences en potions.

Une fois les deux parés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cheminée en pierre de la salle à manger, élément assez incongru dans cette pièce en bois peint, murs inclus, dû à son ancienneté. C'était un choix de Lily et James que de conserver la cheminée en l'état, préservant ainsi sa longue histoire de transports au cours des trois siècles précédents.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda innocemment Asya, impatient de s'y mettre. Lily prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main avant d'annoncer :

« Direction le chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Harry doit récupérer ses affaires de classe avant que je ne parte pour préparer mes cours. »

Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur pendant qu'Asya improvisait une dance de joie (ou sautait sur place, selon le point de vue) à l'idée de se rendre à Londres. Chacun prit à son tour un peu de poudre et, avec une diction parfaite, traversèrent les flammes vertes jusqu'à leur destination.

Fort heureusement pour Lily, les courses se passèrent sans le moindre accroc. La petite famille passait heureusement inaperçue dans la foule qui se pressait dans l'endroit, et personne ne vint les interrompre. Non pas que la jeune femme n'aime pas parler avec d'autres sorciers, elle n'aimait simplement pas devoir s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une tâche, surtout avec ses enfants. Asya, elle, en profitait largement, courant de boutique en boutique pour y admirer les nouveautés ; Harry se sentait plus nerveux, hésitant parfois longuement dans son choix de fournitures entre privilégier la qualité ou le prix de chaque objet, ce qui avait le don d'énerver sa soeur.

Chez le couturier, il y avait bien eu un moment assez gênant lorsque les Malefoy se présentèrent. Les deux familles, bien que liées par le sang et les alliances comme c'était souvent le cas chez les sang-purs, ne s'appréciaient guère. Lily nota cependant que le jeune Draco Malefoy semblait aussi nerveux que son propre fils, assez surprenamment. Enfin, vint le moment pour Harry d'obtenir sa baguette. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Ollivander, une bicoque au milieu des autres boutiques qui semblait toujours sur le point de s'écrouler.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme courbé s'approcha, reconnaissant instantanément ses clients. Lily se sentait toujours aussi impressionnée par le fabriquant, même après toutes ses années. Elle toucha sa baguette du bout des doigts, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle.

« Voyons, voyons... Lily, Harry et Asya Potter, si je ne m'abuse. Vous devez être là pour le jeune garçon ? » lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Lily lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif avant d'ajouter :

« Je sais que vous préférez être prévenu à l'avance, mais je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour ce genre de choses ces derniers temps. »

Lily maudit son excuse bancale, se tassant intérieurement sur elle-même. Ollivander, lui, haussa les épaules et parcourut Harry du regard, scrutant sa posture et son attitude, ainsi que sa taille. Il s'éloigna dans les rayonnages de boites en bois derrière le comptoir, et revint avec trois d'entre elles qu'il posa face à lui, les ouvrant une par une.

« Celle-ci, commença-t-il, est en bois d'orme, 15 cm, et plume de phoenix. Celle-ci, bois d'oranger, 16 cm, plus rigide, avec du coeur de dragon. Et enfin ce modèle, bois de jonc très souple, 15 cm. Je vous laisse essayer. »

Lily observa attentivement son fils prendre la baguette en orme et l'agiter vaguement, les yeux fixés dessus. Même Asya se taisait, attentive. Quelques étincelles jaunes sortirent du bâton, avant que celui-ci ne saute de la main de son détenteur pour rebondir sur le comptoir et buter contre sa boite. L'air déçu, Harry se reprit néanmoins et essaya l'autre baguette de la même taille. Aussitôt, la baguette se mit à vibrer dans sa main, une lueur rouge s'allumant à son extrémité, qui prit peu à peu forme sous forme de légère brume qui s'enroula autour du morceau de bois magique jusqu'à la main d'Harry. Après quelques secondes, la brume se dissipa et la baguette s'immobilisa dans la main du jeune sorcier.

Un silence suivit, succédé par un maigre applaudissement sans enthousiasme du fabriquant.

« Félicitations, jeune homme. Votre baguette vous a trouvé, et quelle baguette... »  
Il avait un regard à mi-chemin entre la mélancolie et le regret en observant la baguette, avant de ranger les boite dans l'arrière boutique. Lily en fut surprise mais décida de reporter son étonnement à plus tard, souriant à son fils.

« Bien joué, mon grand ! Te voilà officiellement un sorcier. »  
Harry sourit en retour et hocha la tête, pendant que sa soeur s'approcha du bâton pour l'examiner de plus près, l'air impressionnée.

« Du coup tu vas pouvoir lancer plein de sorts maintenant ! Ça va être chouette.

\- Enfin, pas à l'extérieur de l'école avant ta majorité, ne l'oublie pas, précisa leur mère. Allez, il est temps de rentrer, votre père devrait bientôt avoir fini de travailler également, vous lui raconterez votre journée. »

La troupe quitta la boutique et revint au Chaudron Baveur dont ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux.

Lily laissa sa progéniture s'amuser dans leurs quartiers et revint à son bureau, où son hibou l'attendait, une lettre à la patte. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_"Chère Lily, _

_ Je vous remercie de votre attention à mon égard. Je me porte bien mieux depuis plusieurs semaines et serait en mesure d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aussitôt que Poudlard rouvrira ses portes, soyez-en assurée. Vos potions m'ont fait le plus grand bien et j'ai hâte de connaître les futurs développements de votre technologie parallèle._

_ Je vous suis gré de m'avoir supporté pendant ce mois de convalescence, et vous prie de saluer votre famille de ma part._

_ Sincèrement, votre collègue et ami,_

_ Tom Jedusor"_

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête ; la condition du professeur de Défense empirait d'année en année sans raison apparente, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter ses proches. Elle replia la lettre et sortit de la pièce, prête à entamer la soirée. Le lendemain, elle se rendrait à Poudlard pour y préparer ses locaux, et la semaine prochaine, la rentrée aurait lieu.

Que pourrait-il mal se passer ?


	2. Chapitre 2 - Poudlard

**Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate**

Chapitre 2

Harry avait peur. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'anxiété : il se trouvait à la gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾, et admirait silencieusement la locomotive rouge face à lui qui allait l'emmener dans sa nouvelle école.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais été qu'à une école moldue (une exigence de sa mère, et qui avait beaucoup appris à Harry en dehors du monde des sorciers). Il ne s'était jamais lié qu'à deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, mais aucun d'eux n'était au courant de l'existence de la magie, secret oblige. Désormais Harry serait avec des personnes qui, pour la plupart, ne connaissaient rien du monde Moldu, mais avec lesquelles il n'aurait plus besoin de mentir ; cette perspective l'excitait autant qu'elle la terrifiait. Et si personne ne l'acceptait ?

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue interne par une tape à l'arrière de son crâne par son père, qui affichait un sourire malicieux.

« Toi, tu es en train de broyer du noir, ça se voit, lança James d'un ton sarcastique. Tu me rappelles Rémus à notre rentrée il y a quelques années, tiens. Lui aussi il stressait pour un rien. »

Harry aimait beaucoup son père, mais parfois son ironie lui pesait sur les nerfs. Il émit un grognement ressemblant plus à un cri plaintif et se tourna vers sa soeur en quête de soutien, mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation, trop absorbée par le quai bondé.

James prit son fils à part, une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien ; et si jamais tu as un problème vraiment grave, tu sais que tu pourras toujours aller voir ta mère ou le professeur Dumbledore, ils te soutiendront.  
\- C'est pas le problème, lâcha Harry avec un regard aux familles qui se quittaient à côté d'eux. Et si je me retrouve seul ?

\- Te connaissant, ça m'étonnerait ! rit James. Et puis, tu vas voir qu'il n'y aura encore pas assez de place dans ce train, donc tu te retrouveras forcément à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce voyage aide beaucoup à tisser les liens, crois-moi.

\- Ok... » répondit Harry peu convaincu.

James se redressa et regarda sa montre, avant de sourire à son fils.

« Bien, ton train part dans cinq minutes. Sans vouloir te mettre la pression. »

Harry blêmit et se précipita en direction d'une porte d'accès, sa lourde valise rebondissant sur le sol inégal. Il agita vigoureusement le bras en direction de sa famille, qui le lui rendit, avant de rentrer dans le wagon. L'intérieur était agréable et assez luxueux, les murs recouverts d'un papier peint blanc et rouge et le mobilier en bois. L'ambiance était assez feutrée, comparée à l'extérieur où le brouhaha semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Harry s'arrêta devant une porte de cabine au hasard, jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et vt qu'elle n'était occupée que par une personne. Il toqua et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, entra et déposa ses affaires dans le compartiment au-dessus des banquettes. L'autre personne, après inspection plus poussée, était un adolescent de quelques années de plus que lui, visiblement endormi. Il avait dû arriver très tôt, à en juger par ses ronflements.

Harry s'installa près de la fenêtre, sur la banquette opposée, n'osant pas le réveiller. Le voyage durerait sûrement plusieurs heures, de toute manière. Au bout d'un long moment, le train toujours immobile, Harry commença à se dire que son père lui avait fait (une fois de plus) une mauvaise blague. Le quai n'était cependant plus occupé que par des adultes et des jeunes enfants, ce qui étonnait Harry. Si tous les élèves avaient embarqué, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir le Poudlard Express ? Harry n'eut pas le loisir de chercher la réponse à cette question, car il vit une silhouette enveloppée de plusieurs couches de manteaux dépareillés s'approcher du train depuis le fond de la foule et grimper, avant que le train ne démarre enfin.

Le silence prit possession du compartiment durant plusieurs minutes, au cours desquelles Harry se tourna les pouces sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns dans l'entrebaillement, déjà en tenue de sorcière et faisant des efforts visibles pour ne pas paraître essouflée. Harry en déduit qu'elle avait dû arriver assez tard.

« Excusez-moi, bonjour... commença-t-elle avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Je peux venir m'asseoir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour faire la conversation. L'adolescente n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de poser ses affaires dans le compartiment à bagages et de s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

\- Harry Potter, et, de même, répondit Harry un peu gauche, ne sachant pas si il devait lui serrer la main ou simplement la saluer de loin. Inutile de me vouvoyer, rajouta-t-il.

\- Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas v- te déranger, poursuivit-elle avant de jeter un oeil curieux à leur voisin. Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. Je n'ai pas osé le réveiller. »

Un nouvel ange passa. Les deux jeunes gens, gênés, ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi parler. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour la réexaminer, ayant du mal à s'y habituer. Hermione l'observa et demanda :

« C'est ta baguette ? J'ai acheté la mienne il y a trois jours. C'est assez nouveau pour moi, la magie, tout ça, alors j'ai lu tous les livres que j'ai pu trouver à ce sujet. Il parait qu'il y a plusieurs ingrédients possibles pour une baguette, mais les plus puissantes sont faites avec des ingrédients beaucoup plus rares que celles du commerce.

\- A-ah, répondit Harry, surprit du débit de parole de la sorcière. Ca veut dire que tu es une Née-Moldu ? »

Hermione opina de la tête, avant d'enchaîner :

« Je n'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière qu'en recevant ma convocation pour Poudlard. Ca a fait un choc à mes parents -et moi aussi, à vrai dire.

\- J'imagine... Ma mère était une Née-Moldu aussi, elle m'en a un peu parlé. Sa famille n'a pas très bien accepté la nouvelle, surtout ma tante. » Harry grimaça en repensant à Pétunia Evans, désormais Dursley, sa tante qu'il avait déjà visité quelques fois et qu'il trouvait plus désagréable chaque année.

Leur conversation fut perturbée par leur voisin, qui se réveillait enfin. Harry jeta par réflexe un oeil dehors, pour découvrir la rase campagne. Il n'avait pas vu le train quitter Londres. Quelques moutons broutaient en regardant le train passer. Son attention se reporta sur le cinquième année qui s'étirait difficement. Il était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, et ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage cerné comme des branches de lierre. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois, avant de tendre sa main entre les deux première année, sans doute encore dans les vapes.

« Bonsoir... Le train est parti il y a longtemps ?

\- Environ vingt minutes, je dirais, répondit Hermione en observant la main tendue.

\- Hmmmmmmmm, j'ai loupé la réunion alors, bailla l'autre. Tant pis, je rattraperai à l'arrivée. »

Il baissa le bras, apparemment pas gêné par le manque de réaction de ses cadets, et plongea la main dans sa poche de poitrine, en ressortant une poignée de graines étranges. Il les observa pendant une minute avant de se l'enfourner tout entière dans la bouche. Quelques secondes à peine après les avoir avalé, les cernes sur son visage disparurent et ses cheveux remontèrent le jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, prenant appui sur sa peau, pour se nouer en une queue de cheval et retomber dans son dos.

« Je m'appelle Seth, je suis le préfet des Serpentards à compter de cette année. » Il se redressa et lissa ses vêtements, faisant craquer ses articulations au passage. « Et vous êtes ? »

Les nouveaux élèves se présentèrent tour à tour. Harry était un peu crispé : son père ne lui avait pas raconté que du bien des Serpentards ; selon lui, cette maison ne regroupait que des gens sans scrupules et sans honneur. A bien y regarder, ce "Seth" ne semblait pas correspondre à cette description, mais Harry préférait être prudent. Cela dit, il ne se méfiait pas d'Hermione dont il ne connaissait toutefois pas encore la maison. Harry secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa propre stupidité, sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons de voyage.

Hermione, toujours curieuse de la moindre chose, demanda à l'aîné ce qu'étaient les graines qu'il avait mangé. Harry aussi se posait la question ; il n'avait jamais vu un effet aussi radical. Cependant, aucun des deux ne s'attendait à la réponse.

« Ce sont des graines de chèvrefeuille.

-Et... C'est tout ? dit Hermione, l'air déçue. Comment est-ce que ça a pu avoir un effet pareil ?

-J'ai eu un léger accident il y a deux ans, en cours de botanique. Maintenant je dois manger des graines, résuma le cinquième année, je n'arrive pas à digérer le reste. L'avantage, c'est qu'après je suis en pleine forme pour un moment. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent et déglutirent à l'unisson. Les cours de botanique semblaient d'un seul coup beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un garçon au vosage rond et aux yeux écarquillés, fébrile.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Il s'est échappé et il se cache quelque part dans le tra- »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant Seth, qui l'observait en silence. Après quelques secondes il sembla revenir à la réalité, s'excusa et referma la porte. Etonnés, Harry et Hermione observèrent Seth à leur tour, qui s'était recalé dans le fond de sa banquette. En constatant leur incompréhension, il soupira et fit une moue désabusée en pointant la porte du doigt.

« C'était Neville Londubat, commença-t-il. Je le connais de loin, je l'ai déjà croisé il y a longtemps. Il croit sûrement que je lui en veux. »

Le nom de Londubat résonna dans la tête de Harry, qui se souvint avoir entendu parler de cette famille très influente au Ministère. Une collègue de son père portait justement ce nom. Hermione, elle, ne retint pas ce passage et enchaîna :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui en voudriez ?

-Sa mère a arrêté et emprisonné la mienne à Azkaban, répondit Seth sur le ton de la conversation. Je l'ai justement croisé au tribunal, ce jour-là. »

Harry était soufflé. Azkaban était la pire des prisons pour mages au monde. Lorsque son père évoquait cette endroit, une sorte de malaise se faisait sentir dans sa voix ; certains disaient qu'y être envoyé était pire que se faire exécuter. Il songea à ce que la mère de Seth pouvait avoir fait pour y être enfermée, mais voyant son visage fermé, il préféra ne pas poser la question à voix haute. Le silence reprit possession du compartiment. Par la fenêtre, on voyait le train passer sur un pont au-dessus d'une région parcourue de lacs éparses et de pâtures vides. Le soleil était déjà bas, ce qui étonna Harry. Ils avaient quitté Londres seulement une heure plus tôt, sur les coups de midi. Puis il se rappela qu'il se trouvait dans un train magique et cessa de tergiverser sur le temps qui passait.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans autre intervention que celle de la vendeuse de bonbons, que seul Seth refusa, les deux autres s'amusant à tester diverses confiseries. Le soir tombait quand le contrôleur passa dans les cabines pour prévenir de leur arrivée imminente à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux garçons enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier et l'aîné sortit du compartiment pour aller rejoindre les autres préfets.

En sortant du train à l'arrêt, les première années furent accueillis par une voix tonitruante provenant du bout du quai. La source du bruit n'était pas difficile à identifier non plus : il s'agissait d'un homme massif surplombant toute la foule, autres adultes inclus, barbu et portant un gilet brun d'aspect rustique.

« LES PREMIERES ANNEES, APPROCHEZ ! LES NOUVEAUX ELEVES C'EST PAR ICI QUE CA SE PASSE ! Montez tous dans les barques, les enfants, c'est sans danger, je vous rassure. TOUS DANS UN BATEAU ET QUE CA SAUTE ! Ne poussez pas, voilà, c'est ça... Chacun quar sa place, on a une grosse réserve de bateaux. »

Suivant les directives du géant, Harry et Hermione montèrent dans une barque en compagnie de deux autres personnes portant une capuche après avoir apposé leur nom sur un registre tenu par l'homme à bout de bras. Harry aperçut Seth plus loin donnant des directives à un groupe de personnes s'attroupant autour de lui, qui finirent par se diriger plus loin. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait des Serpentards.

Les deux encapuchonnés échangeaient des messes basses en rigolant sous cape. Harry tenta de leur adresser la parole.

« Bonsoir, vous avez passé un bon trajet ? »

Les deux relevèrent la tête à l'unisson et lui adressèrent un sourire goguenard ; Harry distingua sous la capuche des yeux pétillants de malice et quelques mèches rousses.

« On ne peut mieux, mon vieux ! dit le premier.

-Tout va comme sur des rails » ajouta le second avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais déjà les barques quittaient la rive sur le lac. Un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner : le géant était monté dans une barque donc il occupait la moitié rien qu'en étant debout, et poussait des exclamations indignées sur la solidité des bateaux de l'école. Hermione lui tapota l'épaule et montra l'avant de la barque.

Devant eux se dressait un immense château de pierre composé de plusieurs tours dans un enchevêtrement alambiqué de constructions et d'un mur d'enceinte. Les embarcations se dirigeaient droit vers une petite crique au pied du château où deux personnes attendaient, une lanterne à la main. La première était une femme de grande taille, d'un âge relativement avancé, et au regard sévère. Elle portait une tenue de sorcière traditionnelle de couleur verte. L'autre était un homme au teint cireux, courbé en avant et à l'attitude peu avenante.

Les barques accostèrent sur la rive et les première année en descendirent pour s'approcher des portes. L'homme de grande taille tendit le registre à la femme avant de s'éloigner en faisant un mouvement de la main pour saluer tous les élèves en une seule fois. Harry se pencha vers Hermione :

« Je reconnais cette femme, c'est le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Mon père l'a eu à l'époque où il étudiait ici. »

Hermione aquiesca en silence. Tous se turent quand le professeur prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à l'école Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes se déroulera la cérémonie de répartition, au cours de laquelle chacun d'entre vous se verra confié à l'une des quatre maisons de l'école selon les valeurs qui vous caractérisent. Gryffondor, pour les plus braves et enthousiastes ; Poufsouffle, pour les plus loyaux et généreux ; Serdaigle, pour les plus curieux et réfléchis ; et enfin Serpentard pour les plus ingénieux et observateurs. Je vais vous laisser pour le moment, Rusard vous guidera jusqu'à la Grande Salle quand le moment sera venu » termina-t-elle en désignant l'hmme aigri à ses côtés.

Laissés à eux-mêmes, les élèves se regroupèrent en petits groupes pour ceux qui se connaissaient déjà ; Harry et Hermione furent rejoint un moment par Neville, toujours déçu de ne pas avoir pu récupérer son crapaud. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva non loin d'eux.

« Et bien dites-moi, si ça n'est pas Potter. » Le commentaire fut suivi de quelques ricanements pas très bien dissimulés de quelques perosnnes, et un élève sortit des rangs pour se placer face à Harry. L'adolescent était blond, tiré à quatre épingles et affichait un sourire en coin en bombant le torse.

« Malefoy. » répondit simplement Harry, en y mettant toutefois tout le mépris dont il était capable. Les deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps, étant parfois conviés aux mêmes évènements avec leurs parents, et ne s'appréciaient guère. Le blond irritait Harry par son arrogance et son manque de tact, là où Harry ne manquait pas l'occasion de lui sortir des remarques désobligeantes, préférant ça à une confrontation directe.

« Et moi qui était persuadé que tu viendrais dans les jupes de ta mère... On dirait qu'elle t'a laissé tomber ! continua Draco.

-On voit que, contrairement à ma mère, tout le monde n'a pas d'obligations à rendre » répondit Harry immédiatement, en rajoutant intérieurement _"De toute manière elle me dirait de me débrouiller tout seul."_

Une grimace de colère passa sur le visage de Malefoy, qui se contint assez vite avant de rebondir sur une nouvelle réplique :

« J'espère au moins qu'il n'y aura pas favoritisme ; après tout, elle est directrice des Serpentards. Il ne faudrait pas que sa vie personnelle vienne s'immiscer dans ses cours. »

Harry fit un rictus également, mais plus pour s'empêcher de rire qu'autre chose. Si il savait une chose, c'est que sa mère ne ferait jamais de favoritisme. C'était la personne la plus méthodique et professionnelle qu'il connaissait. Il n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir de réfléchir à une répartie car Rusard ouvrit les portes et agita sa lanterne dans un mouvement rageur, leur signifiant de le suivre. Les élèves entrèrent dans le château à sa suite.

Le hall de Poudlard était déjà impressionnant, tant par ses dimensions que par l'ambiance qui y régnait. La pièce, éclairée par des bougies placées sur des chandeliers à intervalles réguliers, consistait en une rotonde ouvrant sur un escalier monumental. Un lustre circulaire flottait dans les airs au centre de la pièce, formé intégralement de miroirs qui réfléchissait les lumières vacillantes dans toutes les directions.  
Rusard les emmena sur la gauche où une porte imposante les attendait. Il la poussa sans délicatesse avec un grognement, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Grande Salle.

Cette salle portait bien son nom. Le plafond était hors d'atteinte, ou plutôt, il n'existait pas : en lieu et place d'une plafond de pierre se trouvait la voûte céleste, comme si la pièce donnait sur le ciel. En dessous, des bougies volaient au-dessus des quatre très longues tables parcourant la pièce sur toute sa longueur, et où les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Tous étaient tournés vers eux, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

Au fond de la pièce, une table avait été disposée horizontalement en haut de quelques marches, avec derrière elle une quinzaine de personnes assises. C'était bien évidemment la table des professeurs ; Harry distingua sa mère, à droite, et eut du mal à ne pas lui adresser un signe de la main. Les autres professeurs ne lui disaient pas grand chose. McGonagall se trouvait devant, le registre de noms à la main, une chaise sur laquelle un chapeau usé était posé à ses côtés. Le silence se fit rapidement, alors que Rusard prenait congé, et McGonagall prit la parole.

« Bien, nous allons désormais procéder à la cérémonie de répartition. Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir à côté de moi et porterez le Choixpeau, qui annoncera votre maison. Abbachius, Reginald. »

Un garçon à l'allure sportive s'avança sans hésitation vers la chaise. Le professeur récupéra le chapeau et, une fois l'élève assis, le posa sur son crâne. Aussitôt, un plis dans le chapeau s'entrebailla et une voix claire et profonde en sortit :

« Poufsouffle ! »

McGonagall récupéra le chapeau et appela un autre nom, pendant que le dénommé Reginald allait s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Harry sentit Hermione s'agiter à côté de lui et compris qu'elle mourait d'envie de savoir comment le Choixpeau fonctionnait. Plusieurs noms furent ainsi appelés, les uns après les autres, et chaque élève trouva sa maison au bout de quelques secondes.

« Granger, Hermione. »

La jeune fille s'avança nerveusement et s'assis, raide, sur la chaise. Le Choixpeau prit un instant de réflexion avant d'annoncer, haut et clair : « Gryffondor ! »

Les noms continuèrent de défiler. Draco fut, sans surprise, envoyé à Serpentard. Quand enfin arriva le tour d'Harry, il s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade. En approchant, il remarqua qu'un siège des professeurs était inoccupé, mais il chassa rapidement cette observation de son esprit, prêt à confronter le Choixpeau.

Quand celui-ci atterit sur sa tête, Harry entendit une voix résonner dans son esprit.

_"Hmm, je vois... Un cas difficile que voilà. Certains diraient que de raison, tu ne manques pas, mais Serdaigle ne te conviendra pas. Poufsouffle te conviendra, mais je crains que ton destin ne s'y trouve pas. Reste le Serpent devin, ou le Gryffon roi..."_

_ "Pas Serpentard, s'il-vous-plait..."_

Harry avait pensé d'instinct, des images de Draco lui revenant en tête. Il aurait du mal à survivre ici si il devit subir constamment les brimades de ce blond à la noix.

_"Pourtant, Serpentard offre une voie de choix... A qui en a l'ambition, ce que tu cherches elle te l'octroiera... Je sens au creux de ton âme une force douce et une autre qui flamboie. La décision est à toi, mais ton chemin n'en sera que plsu périlleux, crois-moi."_

Harry pesa le pour et le contre, mais une évidence s'imposa à lui. Serpentard ne lui disait rien ; sa mère en était aussi direcrice. Harry cherchait à s'émancpier, devenir plus fort par lui-même. Le Choixpeau prit sa décision :

« Gryffondor ! »

Harry alla rejoindre la table des or et rouge, se faisant saluer par plusieurs personnes alors qu'il rejoignait Hermione. McGonagall poursuivit.

« Patterson, Irma... Qualcott, David... Weasley, Fr- »

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux lui sortant des orbites, avant de plisser les yeux et parcourir la foule des nouvelle-année en attente de répartition. Enfin, elle se figea et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers les deux élèves encapuchonnés qui avaient pris la même barque qu'Harry. Elle saisit les capuches et les rabattit en arrière, révélant deux personnes identiques à tout point de vue. Les deux étaient roux, cheveux coupés très courts, et affichaient un large sourire. Les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson et Harry, perdu, chercha une explication du regard auprès d'un de ses seniors qui commençait à applaudir. Celui-ci lui répondit :

« Sacrés Fred et George, ils n'en ratent pas une. Depuis l'année dernière, leurs blagues ont fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'école ; il n'y a que les grincheux de Serpentard et les sociopathes de Serdaigle pour ne pas rire à leur humour.

-Donc... Ils ne sont pas en première année ?

-Eeet non ! Justement ! » Il éclata à nouveau de rire. McGonagall n'avait pas bougé, figée devant les jumeaux et parcourant la liste du regard. Quand le bruit se calma, elle soupira et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'admire votre esprit d'initiative pour n'avoir inscrit que l'un de vos noms ici ; cela m'empêche de savoir lequel d'entre vous je devrais punir. »

Le commentaire fit repartir l'hilarité générale pendant que la professeur renvoyait les deux blagueurs à leur table et reprenait place pour terminer la cérémonie.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Premiers cours

**Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate**

_NDA: Désolé du retard et de la fin assez précipitée, pour laquelle j'ai manqué d'inspiration. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce nouveau chapitre._

Chapitre 3

Le repas battait son plein. La répartition s'était achevée quelques minuets auparavant et les tables étaient maintenant recouvertes de nourriture à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Le tour des Weasley était au coeur de toutes les conversations ; Fred et George s'étaient assis non loin d'Harry, qui pu les entendre raconter qu'ils avaient simplement profité d'un moment d'inattention d'Hagrid. Une idée simple, mais très efficace.

Quand les estomacs furent pleins et les gorges sèches, le directeur se leva. Harry avait déjà croisé le vieil homme en quelques occasions, mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il avait une prestance certaine et semblait inatteignable. Il toussota avant de déclarer :

« Bienvenue à tous dans cette nouvelle année qui débute pour cette école. J'espère que les nouveaux arrivants, tout comme les anciens élèves, prendront plaisir lors de leur apprentissage dans cet endroit. Comme le veut l'usage, je vais désormais rappeler quelques règles du château : la forêt au-delà du parc est interdite d'accès, comme le veut son nom. De plus, les déplacements nocturnes ne sont pas tolérés après 20 heures ; la Grande Salle vous est ouverte à tout autre moment de la journée pour vous y reposer ou vous sustenter. »

Les élèves approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête ; les règles ne changeaient pas d'une année à l'autre. Déjà prêts à se lever pour rejoindre leur dortoir, ils s'interrompirent lorsque Dumbledore leva les mains, réclamant le calme.

« Je souhaite également vous présenter quelqu'un, qui sera un invité de l'école au cours de cette année. Il interviendra lors des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les quatrième et cinquième années. Je vous demande de saluer le docteur Johann Faust. »

Le directeur s'écarta et tendit le bras vers une porte donnant sur le côté de la table des professeurs, de laquelle surgit une silouhette informe. Harry reconnut la masse de vêtements qui avait retardé le train à King's Cross, son apparence ne faisant pas plus de sens qu'alors. Les manteaux, pulls et chemises multicolores étaient empilées les unes sur les autres sans logique apparente, masquant jusqu'au visage de l'invité. Celui-ci rejoignit les autres adultes, s'inclina légèrement face à l'assistance, avant de s'asseoir et de se tasser sur sa chaise. Les élèves, ne sachant trop comment réagir, applaudirent poliment l'entrée en scène de l'étrange personnage. Dumbledore se retourna, l'air de rien, vers la jeune foule, écarta les bras et s'exclama :

« Merci de votre patience ; les préfets vont maintenant vous guider jusqu'à vos salles communes respectives où vous retrouverez des dortoirs douillets où vous installer confortablement. Les emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain. Ce sera tout ! »

D'autres applaudissements, plus nourris, vinrent agrémenter la fin de ce discours, et tous les élèves se levèrent. Une fille de plusieurs années au-dessus d'Harry apostropha les première années de Gryffondor, et tous partirent à travers le dédale d'escaliers tournants jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau d'une femme à l'embonpoint certain. La préfète, dont Harry avait réussi à comprendre que le nom était Sarah, énonça d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous :

« Bonjour, madame ! (Se tournant vers les élèves) Je vous présente la Grosse Dame. C'est elle qui garde l'entrée des quartiers des Gryffondors, mais elle ne vous ouvrira que si vous communiquez le mot de passe correct. (Revenant au tableau, qui avait commencé à grimacer en entendant les mots "Grosse Dame") _Corona_. » Le tableau pivota sur des gonds invisibles, dévoilant une ouverture circulaire derrière elle. Sarah, tout en se frayant un chemin dans l'étroit passage, rajouta : « Le mot de passe change toutes les semaines. Le nouveau sera affiché chaque week-end à l'intérieur de la salle commune, pensez à l'apprendre avant de sortir si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver bloqué dehors. »

Harry poussa une exclamation étouffée en entrant dans la salle commune. Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire comportant une banquette de velours rouge en faisant le tour et une horloge dorée incrustée au sol, sous une surface de verre. L'emblème de Gryffondor lui faisait face, plaqué sur le plafond en taille XXL. Plusieurs escaliers se fondaient dans les murs de chaque côté ; Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs, à en juger par les pancartes "Filles" et "Garçons" placées respectivement à droite et à gauche depuis l'entrée. Le mur opposé, quant à lui, consistait en un tableau d'affichage recouvert de notes et articles en tous genres, placées là par les élèves.

Sarah poursuivit : « La tour a été pensée pour qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour tout le monde. Il est _bien évidemment_ interdit de se rendre dans les dortoirs du sexe opposé, mais vous pouvez passer tout le temps que vous voulez dans la pièce principale. Faites attention aux marches, elles sont glissantes. »

Les élèves se dispersèrent. Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry avant de partir en direction d'un couloir. Harry l'imita rapidement, dans la direction opposée, et entra dans son dortoir, qu'il partageait avec d'autres première année qui s'affairaient déjà à déballer leurs affaires. Il ouvrit sa valise, en sortit quelques affaires qu'il tria pour le lendemain avant d'enfiler un pyjama et s'effondrer sur le lit à baldaquin. Le lit d'â côté fut occupé par Neville qui laissa tomber des choses plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'installer correctement, mais l'esprit d'Harry était ailleurs. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation ; pour autant, il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il se félicitait de l'avoir retrouvée sans aide. Il s'installa à une table et se servit une tartine de confiture avec du café. Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bonjour ! Ca va ? J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis vraiment ici, c'est tellement impressionnant !

-Hm-hmmm, fit Harry la bouche pleine.

-Je crois que les professeurs vont bientôt distribuer les emplois du temps. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que l'on va étudier, pas toi ? J'ai fait le tour de tous nos manuels et quelques autres livres pour être spure de ne pas me faire distancer... »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, son attention tournée vers la table des Serpentards. Malefoy lui jetait des regards fréquents et discutait à voix basse avec ses amis, qui riaient sous cape en réaction. Ca ne disait rien qui vaille au Gryffondor.

MacGonagall approchait d'eux. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle leur tendit à chacun un parchemin parcouru de traits précis. Harry commença à déchiffrer les symboles.

« Voyons voir par quoi on commence... Ah. » Il avala son café de travers, ce qui entraîna une quinte de toux qui dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à se calmer, avec l'aide de quelques Gryffondors inquiets.

« Potions en commun avec les Serpentards... Attends, tous nos cours sont en commun avec les Serpentards, quelle horreur. »

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Harry ne répondit pas. La perspective de démarrer l'année par le cours de sa mère et dans la même pièce que son ennemi de toujours ne l'enchantait pas, mais il finit tout de même son petit-déjeuner avant de se traîner jusqu'aux salles de potions.

Les cours de potion avaient lieu dans les souterrains du château, qu'on appelait communément les cachots, dans le but de préserver la qualité des ingrédients utilisés. Sa proximité avec la salle commune des Serpentards dictait que le professeur des potions en soit le directeur de maison par défaut, et ce depuis la fondation de l'école.

Harry entra dans la salle, particulière en cela qu'elle contrastait fortement avec les couloirs. Les murs étaient recouverts de lattes de bois. Harry supposait que c'était une idée de sa mère, qui préférait ce genre d'endroit chaleureux à la pierre nue du reste du bâtiment. Les tables étaient disposées en cercles concentriques et sur plusieurs gradins, ce qui mettait en valeur le chaudron du professeur, en bas. Lily Potter se tenait appuyée contre son bureau, bras croisés, attendant que ses élèves arrivent.

Quand la salle fut pleine, elle se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Lily Potter, et je serai votre professeur de potions pour toute votre scolarité à Poudlard. Je vais commencer par vérifier vos connaissances dans ce domaine par un questionnaire, puis je vous demanderai d'identifier plusieurs ingrédients basiques de la conception des potions. Des questions ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les élèves, Harry excepté, découvraient pour la première fois la netteté caractéristique de cette femme ; aucun détail n'était laissé de côté et sa précision était sans faille.

Elle acquiesca toute seule avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter, laissant une pile de feuilles quitter son bureau pour se distribuer devant chaque élève. Une fois terminé, elle frappa ses mains et déclara :

« Bien, vous pouvez commencer. Je ramasserai dans trois quarts d'heure. »

_"C'est donc un contrôle d'une heure"_ commenta Harry intérieurement. Il voulut signifier à sa voisine de ne pas traîner mais constata que celle-ci s'appliquait déjà à répondre aux premières questions. Il s'affaira donc sur sa copie à son tour.

Heureusement pour lui, côtoyer une professionelle de la préparation de breuvages magiques tous les jours lui conféraient quelques avantages. En théorie, il ne pouvait faire aucune erreur. En pratique, par contre, il ne brillait vraiment pas... Il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête, remerciant intérieurement sa mère de ne pas avoir démarré l'année par une concoction.

Après le questionnaire, Lily déposa plusieurs objets sur son bureau : plantes, animaux en bocal, fioles de liquides colorés... Harry en reconnut certains, mais d'autres lui échappaient. Hermione, elle, semblait très excitée à l'idée de dévoiler la nature des ingrédients présentés, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en amuser. Son attention avait été attirée par Malefoy, qui avait fait profil bas jusque là mais qui avait maintenant sorti sa baguette et la pointait en direction du plafond tout en marmonnant quelque chose de manière presque inaudible. En levant les yeux, le Gryffondor à lunettes constata une trace sombre s'agrandissant depuis la place de Malefoy, menaçant de se répandre par-dessus la salle entière.

L'instant d'après, Malefoy s'arrêta en souriant d'un air vicieux et rabattit la capuche de sa robe sur sa tête, rapidement suivi par ses acolytes, alors que de l'eau s'abattait sur les élèves. Harry sentit passer la douche avec mépris, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer de l'éviter. Les autres élèves poussèrent des exclamations confuses et la salle se prit d'une agitation certaine. Lily murmura un sortilège et la pluie s'arrêta, avant que l'eau de glisse sur le sol en direction du chaudron central dans lequel elle se déversa. La professeure regarda les élèves un à un avant de se diriger droit vers le groupe des Serpentards. Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

« Messieurs, sachez que je suis peut-être votre directeur, mais que cela ne vous dispense pas de devoir bien vous conduire dans mon cours. Je retire 10 points à votre maison. »

Plusieurs élèves protestèrent, Malefoy inclus, lançant des arguments comme "Pourquoi est-ce que vous _nous _accusez ? Vous ne feriez pas du favoritisme aux Gryffondors ?". L'adulte poussa un soupir et dit d'un visage fermé : « Vous êtes les seuls avec des cheveux secs dans cette salle. La prochaine fois, prenez exemple sur les jumeaux Weasley si vous voulez faire une plaisanterie, et subissez avec les autres. Ca sera moins évident, même si je saurai tout de même qui accuser », ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas leur laisser le moindre doute.

Harry sourit en voyant la mine déconfite de Draco. Sa mère était vraiment la meilleure à ce jeu là.

Le reste du cours de potions se déroula sans encombre, avec simplement un blond fulminant dans son coin. Les élèves se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur prochain cours, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry appréhendait ce cours, le plus mystérieux de ceux qu'il avait. Ce cours, malgré ses spécificités, faisait d'ailleurs partie du tronc commun, ce qui en étonnait plus d'un.

Les élèves s'installèrent dans une salle assez petite, dont les murs étaient recouverts d'armoires et d'étagères, laissant à peine un couloir central pour circuler entre les tables. Derrière le bureau du professeur, un escalier en colimaçon donnait sur un balcon et une porte en bois massif. Personne n'était encore là.

Hermione se pencha vers son camarade et lui souffla : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi il n'y a pas de professeur ? », à quoi Harry répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, n'en ayant aucune idée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, occupées par le bruit des discussions (ou des disputes entre Serpentards et Gryffondors). Harry feuilletait son manuel, se demandant bien ce que "5 manières d'éviter d'accumuler la poussière sous les tapis" pouvait bien avoir à faire dans ce cours, lorsque la porte d'entrée de la salle de cours s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage fermé, se reposant sur une béquille en bois. Tous les élève se turent au fur et à mesure que l'homme les dévisageait, l'un après l'autre. Puis il s'avança en silence jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, en clopinant, avant de se stopper à nouveau.

Assez soudainement, l'inconnu se redressa et sortit sa baguette, avant de l'agiter dans le silence le plus total. Les portes des armoires s'ouvrirent avec fracas et des dizaines, voire des centaines de petites créatures blanches en sortirent à toute vitesse, fusant dans la salle de tous les côtés. Les élèves se protégèrent de leur manche ou, comme Neville, en se cachant sous la table. En se concentrant, Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'animaux féroces mais d'avions en papier. Il en attrappa un au vol et l'examina, pour constater qu'ils n'étaient même pas animés d'une volonté propre.

Une fois le papier retombé au sol et les élèves calmés et remis de leur surprise, l'homme (qui s'était approché du bureau) se tourna vers eux d'un mouvement souple et leur sourit.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Jedusor, et c'est moi qui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous enseignerai à vous protéger des forces maléfiques en ce monde. Mais avant tout, je vous dois une explication. »

Plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, ce que le professeur prit pour une invite à continuer.

« Je sais par expérience que beaucoup d'entre vous ne voie que peu d'intérêt à cette discipline, d'où cette petite démonstration à l'instant de l'utilité de savoir se défendre. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi vos réactions n'étaient pas bonnes ? »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, n'en ayant aucune idée. Même Hermione, qui semblait avoir réponse à tout, jetait des regards effrénés à ses livres comme si la réponse allait en surgir. Harry réfléchit. Un début d'idée commençait à se former dans sa tête. Il leva timidement la main, et Jedusor lui donna la parole.

« Et bien, tenta le jeune garçon, on ne savait pas qui vous étiez ni ce que vous vouliez faire, donc on aurait dû être plus méfiants ? »

Le professeur approuva, avant de reprendre : « Exact, même si votre réponse n'est pas tout à fait complète. Certes, n'ayant aucune idée de mes intentions, vous avez été trop confiants. Mais vous avez également sous-estimé ce qui vous attaquait ; ici ce sont des avions en papier, mais il est plus que probable qu'au cours de votre vie vous deviez faire face à plus... agressif que cela. Simplement vous protéger de vos vêtements ne suffirait pas. » Il tendit la main vers Neville. « Une attitude plus raisonnable fut celle de votre camarade ici présent, qui a mis plus de chances de son côté en trouvant une cachette. Se cacher n'a rien de honteux, sachez-le, bien que vous devriez privilégier la confrontation lorsque c'est possible. Mais nous aurons le temps de nous y repencher au cours de ce semestre. »

Le cours se poursuivit sur le même ton, le professeur Jedusor invitant régulièrement ses élèves à trouver eux-mêmes les réponses à leurs questions. Plus qu'un cours de connaissances, il s'agissait plus de méthode. Harry appréciait énormément cette interaction, à l'opposé d'Hermione qui se ratatinait toujours plus dans son siège. Le garçon tiqua plusieurs fois, en revanche, quand le professeur discutait de la notion des forces du mal.

« Le Mal », disait-il, « est une notion subjective. Il serait préférable de considérer la question sous l'angle du combat, avec des adversaires. Par exemple, si je venais à tuer quelqu'un, beaucoup diraient que j'ai mal agis ; mais ce serait le contraire si ce "quelqu'un" était un tueur en série, par exemple. Comprenez ici que connaître aussi bien des moyens de défense que les moyens utilisés par vos adversaires vous seront importants. De même, c'est souvent la puissance individuelle qui fera la différence, et pas la cause pour laquelle vous vous battez ; nombre de sorciers en ont fait l'expérience par le passé. »

Cela avait du sens, mais Harry sentait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose clocahit. Peut-être dans l'insistance que le professeur avait sur certains moments de sa phrase, ou sur sa manière de scruter les élèves, en particulier les Serpentards...

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Jedusor, qui regardait sa montre.

« Il semblerait que mon temps ici soit écoulé. Profitez du temps libre de votre journée pour consulter le premier chapitre de votre manuel, qui sera également le sujet de notre prochain cours : savoir distinguer un sortliège d'un maléfice. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. »

Il récupéra sa béquille et grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon, se retirant dans ses appartements, tandis que les élèves maugréaient sur leur première journée trop animée à leur goût. Harry resta pensif un moment avant de se tourner vers Hermione : « Je rentre à la salle commune, tu m'accompagnes ? »


	4. Chapitre 4 - Agitation

**Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate**

_NDA: Désolé pour l'attente. Chapitre un peu plus court mais plutôt dense. Enjoy !_

Chapitre 4

Harry se réveilla en sueur. L'obscurité ambiante l'informa qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire, mais le dortoir était étrangement silencieux, opressant. Il tenta de se lever, sans succès : il était mystérieusement cloué dans son lit. Sentant la panique l'envahir, il vit du coin de l'oeil quelque chose bouger à l'extrémité de son lit. Le rideau se tira lentement, dévoilant une masse informe se fondant avec les ombres, surmontée d'un visage pâle et ridé à l'extrême, évoquant une momie. Harry tenta alors de crier, mais sans succès. La main de l'être étrange s'approcha de la tête du jeune garçon, mais s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant, au-dessus de sa baguette. Juste avant de la saisir, cependant, la main se recroquevilla sur elle-même et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le rideau était retombé et tout était revenu à la normale, ce silence étrange dissipé et Harry hoquetant et respirant amplement pour se calmer.

Le lendemain, il en discuta avec Hermione, mais celle-ci restait sceptique.

«Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas simplement rêvé ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi un adulte voudrait s'en prendre à un première année en pleine nuit.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Et puis, si quelqu'un avait voulu entrer dans le dortoir, la grosse dame l'aurait empêché de passer non ?

\- Pas si il -ou elle- connaissait le mot de passe, répliqua Harry.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que ce soit un Gryffondor, et les deux seuls adultes remplissant ce rôle sont McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore, qui n'ont vraiment aucun motif.

\- Tu... as sûrement raison» condéda Harry à court d'arguments. Il avait cependant toujours l'impression que quelque chose clochait, et était persuadé que ce qu'il avait vécu était réel.

Hermione, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu, reprit :

« Le plus simple, c'est toujours de demander à la grosse dame ! Si quelqu'un est vraiment passé elle le saura. »

Harry approuva mais dû s'abstenir de courir à travers les couloirs pour poser la question, car il devait se rendre à son premier cours de balai de l'année.

Il avait déjà pratiqué le balai sous les encouragements de son père et avait toujours aimé la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait le fait de voler. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais que des exercices ou une course de temps à autres, mais l'anticipation lui fit oublier son problème un moment. D'un autre côté, le cours était (une fois de plus) en commun avec les Serpentards, de quoi refroidir son enthousiasme.

Mme Bibine, leur professeur, leur fit les rappels de sécurité avant de les inviter à se placer à côté des balais d'entraînement. Habitué, le sien vola directement du sol à sa main lorsqu'il l'appela, contrairement à nombre de ses camarades. Hermione, en particulier, avait du mal à comprendre comment le balai faisait pour comprendre l'injonction qui servait de sortilège, et s'énervait dans son coin. Harry s'écarta prudemment.

Plusieurs avaient réussi l'exercice quand l'un des élèves cria : « Regardez, Neville vole ! ».

Le Gryffondor était en effet perché à plusieurs mètres de haut sur son balai, la gorge serrée et les mains crispées sur le manche, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Tout comme Mme Bibine, d'ailleurs, qui lui imposait de redescendre avait un air désemparé. Loin d'obéir, le balai commença à filer et à virevolter, mettant à mal son cavalier, dans la cour. En observant cette course folle, Harry remarqua que bien qu'en pleine panique, Neville s'obstinait à tenir sa monture comme pour la contrôler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège, il finit par redescendre en douceur -et en claquant des dents. Harry soupira de soulagement avant de s'approcher pour l'aider à quitter son balai (opération difficile, les doigts de son camarade refusant de bouger).

« M-m-m-merci Harry » balbutia Neville avant de s'évanouir (rendant du même coup plus simple de le décrocher du bout de bois). Mme Bibine sembla se réveiller de sa stupeur et le saisit par le bras avec une force surprenante, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Le professeur Jedusor s'adressait à Mme Bibine mais Harry sentait que son sourire en coin était plutôt destiné aux élèves. Il était là,appuyé sur une béquille, près du chemin couvert qui reliait la cour à l'aile droite du château. Le visage de Bibine s'éclaira et elle lança, sûrement un peu trop enjouée :

« Monsieur Jedusor ! A vrai dire, oui, je regrette énormément mais... » Elle fit une pause en zieutant la béquille avant de reprendre, comme prise de l'idée du siècle « Pourriez-vous surveiller les élèves le temps que j'emmène ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie ? »

Jedusor hocha la tête, toujours son sourire au coin des lèvres. Bibine le remercia avec chaleur avant de traîner le pauvre Gryffondor à sa suite et disparaître dans le château.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se rapprocha du groupe et salua les élèves d'un hochement de tête. Plusieurs minutes d'un silence gêné s'installèrent, parfois ponctuées de chuchotements d'élèves tentant toujours d'appeler leur balai, mais discrètement. Jedusor finit par rompre ce silence en lançant :

« Alors, dites-moi. Vous êtes-vous habitués à Poudlard ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête par automatisme d'être d'accord avec leur professeur, mais relevèrent la tête à sa réplique suivante :

« J'imagine que vous êtes au courant de toutes ses salles secrètes et passages, dans ce cas. Dommage... »

Les élèves se regardèrent un peu gênés, leur suriosité attisée alors que Jedusor les toisait d'un air ironique. Malefoy, à la surprise générale, répondit :

« Il y a des passages secrets ? »

Quand Harry croisa son regard, il comprit que le blond n'avait répondu que pour se démarquer des autres ; il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui faire avaler sa langue.

Imperturbable, le professeur enchaîna : « Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il y en a un dans cette cour. Vous voulez que je vous le montre ? »

Un murmure enthousiaste anima la classe, et il prit ça pour une approbation.

« Dans ce cas... » Il leva un bras en direction du centre de la cour et prononça une incantation gutturale, que Harry ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, le sol s'effrita pour faire apparaître... le ciel. Les élèves, étonnés, s'amassèrent autour du trou ainsi créé et s'amassèrent par petits groupes pour essayer de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Le professeur Jedusor demanda à la cantonnade :

« Quelqu'un parmi vous a-t-il déjà lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ? »

Sans surprise, la seule à lever la main fut Hermione. Jedusor ne l'interrogea pourtant pas et expliqua : « Il se peut que vous vous souveniez du passage du règlement qui interdit le transplanage dans l'enceinte de l'école, une règle instaurée il y a un demi-siècle lors du conflit mondial causé par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Gellert Grindelwald. Pour contourner les sorts empêchant de se transporter à l'intérieur de l'école, ses disciples ont alors créé ce portail entre la cour de cette école et une forêt camouflée en Allemagne, ou plus précisément le ciel au-dessus de cette forêt. Le plan était d'envahir le château par ce biais, mais heureusement le directeur de l'école à l'époque a eu vent de ce projet et a une fois de plus placé des protections pour empêcher les balais de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école. Cette interdiction a été bien entendu levée après la guerre, ce qui explique le petit... incident d'aujourd'hui. » Il reprit son air narquois et ferma le poing, le trou reprenant son apparence initiale. « Je ne vous conseille d'ailleurs pas d'emprunter ce passage, dans l'éventualité où vous trouveriez comment l'ouvrir, car il ne s'ouvre que depuis Poudlard et vous seriez bloqués en Allemagne. »

Il s'éloigna alors avec un signe de la main, laissant les élèves perplexes et dans un état d'excitation encore plus grand que lors des cabrioles de Neville. Bibine revint alors et le cours reprit son évolution normale.

Après venait le cours de Métamorphose, enseigné par nulle autre que la directrice des Gryffondors. En arrivant dans la salle, les élèves s'asseyèrent face au bureau sur lequel trônait un chat gris, les fixant de ses yeux perçants. Harry savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, et ce fut sans surprise -mais avec un sursaut- qu'il vit le chat sauter et prendre la forme du professeur McGonagall en touchant le sol. Son père l'avait prévenu avant son départ que la femme était un Animagus, un individu capable de se transformer en un animal. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour les autres qui poussèrent tous une exclamation de surprise voir de peur à laquelle la sorcière répondit par un : « Allons, chers élèves, si cela suffit à vous étonner vous n'irez pas bien loin dans cette discipline. »

Le cours se déroula sans accroc et Harry se découvrit un réel intérêt pour l'art de métamorphoser, et également une absence de talent dans la matière. Il quitta donc la salle frustré mais ravi d'avoir ce cours.

Libéré de ses devoirs scolaires, il se dirigea avec Hermione et Seamus -un autre Gryffondor avec lequel il avait fait connaissance, partageant le même dortoir- vers leur salle commune. En chemin, ils furent stoppés nets face à un escalier refusant de tourner, obstinément pointé vers le deuxième étage. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Seamus commença à gravir les marches en disant qu'il y avait sûrement plusieurs oyens de rejoindre la salle commune, argument auquel ni Harry ni Hermione ne trouvèrent à redire. Arrivés en haut, ils découvrirent un couloir à l'ambiance glaciale, vide et morne. Seamus se pencha vers les deux autres : « J'ai entendu dire que c'est là qu'ils logent l'invité, le docteur je-sais-plus-qui. Franchement, je le plains. » Harry approuva intérieurement, et ils traversèrent sans encombre le reste du bâtiment (en faisant un détour immense et en se trompant plusieurs fois, mais sans perdre leur motivation), avant d'arriver devant le tableau servant d'entrée au dortoir. Harry allait entrer à la suite des deux autres quand il se rappela ses interrogations du matin. Il se planta face à la peinture et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Excusez-moi... Madame ? »

La grosse dame, qui regardait ses ongles, le fixa avec étonnement. « Vous avez déjà donné le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Est-ce que, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un rentrer pendant la nuit ?

-Je comprends pas bien ce que vous insinuez. Je n'ai pas été dérangée de la nuit, j'ai même extrêmement bien dormi ! Meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres, je vous le dis !

-Mais... » Harry se retint de lui annoncer que les tableaux n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, et annonça simplement le mot de passe, s'engouffrant dans la salle commune.

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr : quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les désirs de Tom Jedusor

**Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate**

_NDA: J'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé dernièrement, pardon du retard._

Chapitre 5

Harry hésitait devant la porte du bureau du professeur Jedusor depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Après avoir retourné maintes et maintes fois ses questions dans sa tête, il avait fini par conclure que le plus simple était d'en parler avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, d'autant que les vacances d'Halloween approchaient ; il ne savait juste pas comment démarrer la conversation.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Une voix à l'intérieur l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit donc.

Derrière son bureau, le professeur Jedusor le fixait.

« Et bien, Potter. J'ai cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Il avait un sourire aimable mais son regard perçant mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il chassa ce sentiment d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'approcher :

« Professeur, je me demandais... Est-ce qu'il existe des sorts capables de forcer quelqu'un à s'endormir, ou quelque chose ? »

Cette formulation, Harry l'avait imaginée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'adulte, dans le cas où c'était bien un professeur qui s'était infiltré dans le dortoir. Jedusor ne sembla pourtant pas dupe, le fixant avec toujours plus d'intensité, mais en gardant le silence. Il finit par déclarer :

« Malheureusement, il va vous falloir être plus précis. Des sortilèges de Sommeil, ou même des potions à cet effet, sont nombreux. Leur effet est souvent variable car ils dépendent de la force d'esprit de leur cible, mais possède comme avantage de ne pas demander trop d'énergie. Bien sûr, cela s'applique essentiellement au règne animal, et peu de créaturs magiques y sont sensibles. A moins, bien sûr, de se servir de magie noire. »

Harry sursauta en entendant son professeur parler aussi facilement de magie noire, un sujet la plupart du temps évité chez les sorciers. Jedusor haussa un sourcil en observant la réaction de son élève, avant d'ajouter : « Ne soyez pas si surpris, la pratique de la magie noire a plusieurs centaines d'années. Il est naturel de penser que son utilisation est toujours d'actualité, et le nier ne fait qu'empirer les choses. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon poste existe. »

Harry acquiesca, mais laissa retomber ses épaules. L'école était bien protégée, il n'y avait que peu de chances que quiconque puisse utiliser la magie noire dans son enceinte ; et même si tel était le cas, aucun individu sensé ne tenterai l'expérience avec Albus Dumbledore surveillant l'école...

Pris d'un doute, il demanda :

« Est-ce que le directeur s'est absenté dernièrement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Potter. Mais vous me semblez inquiet pour une quelconque raison. Vous ne pensez pas que de la magie noire ait pu être utilisée ici, si ? Si vous avez été témoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez m'en parler. »

Harry fut tenté de tout avouer, mais il se retint, ne sachant jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à son professeur.

« Non, monsieur... Ce n'est rien. J'étais curieux, c'est tout » ajouta-t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de l'adulte. Celui-ci resta pensif un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

« Si vous tenez tant à vous renseigner, je peux vous emmener à la Réserve. Bien sûr, je resterai à proximité pour vous surveiller.

\- La Réserve ?

\- Les livres interdits aux élèves à Poudlard sont gardés dans la Réserve, derrière la bibliothèque. Cela inclut évidemment tout le contenu sur la magie noire, ainsi que quelques autres livres jugés dangereux et quelques objets placés là pour leur sécurité ou celle de leur propriétaire. Intéressé ?

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'approuver, se disant que ce serait sans doute sa seule chance d'y accéder. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione, qui aurait sans doute adoré faire partie de l'aventure, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller la chercher.

Il aida Jedusor à gravir les marches du château, l'adulte s'appuyant toujours sur sa béquille, jusqu'à atteindre la bibliothèque. Mme Pince s'approcha, toujours aussi droite, et les toisa tous deux. Jedusor lui expliqua qu'ils venaient pour consulter quelques documents dans la réserve, faisant valoir son statut de professeur. La stricte bibliothécaire se raidit encore plus, si c'était possible, mais les laissa traverser les rayonnages jusqu'à une petite porte dans le fond, qu'elle ouvrit avec une clé épaisse sortie de sa poche.

« La bibliothèque ferme à 19 heures. Quand vous aurez terminé, faites-moi signe pour que je vous rouvre. »

L'homme la remercia et conduisit son élève jusqu'à d'autres rayons, nettement moins entretenus au vu de la couche de poussière qui s'y était accumulée. Des toiles d'araignées parsemaient le plafond et un étrange silence, presque austère, régnait dans la pièce. Un peu de lumière perçait à travers les fenêtres sales.

Le professeur s'installa sur un banc proche de l'entrée et invita Harry à commencer ses recherches d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se promena à travers les vieux livres et parchemins, parcourant leur tranche du doigt (avant de se faire mordre par l'un d'entre eux, ce qui le poussa à simplement les lire de loin). Concernant son problème, peu d'ouvrages avaient retenus son attention, de _L'Art d'opérer un sacrifice sans mettre le sujet en danger de mort_ à _Enchanter un objet vivant pour le manipuler_, beaucoup traitaient du sommeil des tableaux, mais la plupart se contentaient de mentionner que certains personnages adoptaient l'attitude de leur modèle en prétendant dormir.

Quand Harry releva les yeux de sa lecture, il s'aperçut que l'obscurité commençait à tomber. Il rejoignit l'entrée, mais Jedusor n'était nulle part en vue.

Le garçon commença à fouiller la Réserve, parcourant les rangées au pas de course et tentant quelques appels à son professeur de temps en temps. Il pénétra dans une salle annexe et découvrit l'adulte figé, à contempler un miroir imposant face à lui. Le miroir, rectangulaire et assez grand, ne reflétait pas la salle, à la surprise de Harry. Une inscription à son sommet lui appris qu'il s'agissait d'un objet dénommé "Miroir du Riséd". Il s'en approcha prudemment, et observa la surface dans laquelle il se reflétait. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, une image finit par se former derrière lui, indistincte, en nuances de gris et de rouge. Il lui sembla reconnaître la silhouette de Poudlard, celle de sa maison, mais les images se déformaient et se déplaçaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

Il jeta un oeil à son voisin pour savoir si il voyait de même, mais celui-ci semblat en transe, figé. Il tenta un timide "Professeur ?" qui réussit à le ramener à la réalité. Jedusor le regarda comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, le regard brûlant, avant qu'il ne réalise la situation et que la flamme dans ses yeux ne s'éteigne à nouveau. Il reporta son attention sur le miroir, les yeux dans le vague, et entama la conversation :

« Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non, professeur. J'ai juste lu son nom sur l'inscription.

\- Bien sûr... Il s'agit d'un objet magique très ancien, en la possession de Poudlard depuis qu'il s'agit d'une école ou presque. Il servait à l'époque de test pour vérifier la moralité des professeurs, avant que cette pratique ne soit abandonnée faute de résultats probant. Il reflète les désirs les plus profonds de celui qui s'y admire. »

Harry avait des doutes quant à la fiabilité de cette histoire, ne comprenant pas en quoi l'enchaînement d'images qu'il voyait pouvait être la manifestation de ses désirs. Il n'en dit rien et demanda à la place :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

\- Je crois que cela ne vous regarde en rien, Potter » répondit le professeur sèchement.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, surpris, avant que Jedusor ne se radoucisse. Il alla s'installer sur une chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce et fut rejoint par Harry après une hésitation. Jedusor commença :

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire de plus, mais je ne la répéterai pas. Je le fais par égard pour votre mère, qui est à l'heure actuelle la seule qui alimente encore mes propres désirs... »

_Ce que je vois dans ce miroir, c'est mon propre reflet. Mais pas le reflet d'un soixantenaire aillant besoin d'une béquille pour se déplacer. J'y vois un sorcier jeune, puissant, en un mot : vivant._

_ Il y a bientôt cinquante ans, je vivais à l'orphelinat où ma mère m'avait abandonné en me donnant naissance. Je haissais les adultes, les autres enfants, le monde entier. Certains diraient même que j'étais un enfant cruel ; je leur répondrais que je n'étais rien de plus que ce qu'on m'avait forcé à devenir. Vous ne le comprendriez pas, ayant vécu dans une famille aimante et attentionnée._

_ Peu avant mes onze ans, un homme est venu à l'orphelinat m'annoncer que j'étais un sorcier. J'avais déjà observé chez moi les capacités reconnues dans ce monde comme de la magie, et ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de cette annonce. J'ai rejoint Poudlard, où pour la première fois je me suis senti libre et heureux._

_ Mais c'était sans compter sur mon destin. Une nuit d'hiver, alors que j'explorais la Forêt Interdite qui n'était alors pas si dangereuse, une ombre m'est apparue, rapidement rejoint par une dizaine d'autres. Sans un mot, ils m'ont fait subir mille tortures et laissé aux portes de la mort ; je n'ai dû ma survie qu'à la présence des centaures qui m'ont emporté à l'orée de la forêt. Et parler de survie est un bien maigre mot. J'ai découvert, par la suite, que j'étais la victime d'une malédiction permanente me condamnant à mourir si rien n'était fait. _

_ Pendant le reste de ma scolarité, j'ai dû m'appuyer sur des moyens détournés de prolonger ma vie ; plus tard, j'ai fait la rencontre de Nicolas Flamel, un alchimiste ayant trouvé la formule d'un liquide capable de prolonger la vie, mais à un coût élevé. En revenant en Ecosse, j'ai postulé en temps que professeur ici, à Poudlard, ce que Dumbledore m'a accordé -par pitié, certainement. J'ai fait la recontre de votre mère, qui par son génie m'a permis de prolonger mon existence jusqu'ici à l'aide de ses potions, et qui cherche encore à ce jour une solution permanente._

« ...Mon désir, déjà fort, de vivre pleinement, s'en est retrouvé exacerbé. Mais limité comme je le suis, je serais bien en peine de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry était resté silencieux tout au long de ce récit, comprenant mieux l'attitude de son professeur. Il était en train d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre lorsqu'il surprit une phrase murmurée par Jedusor, perdu dans ses pensées :

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de _son_ aide...

\- Qui donc ? »

L'adulte sortit de sa torpeur et se ferma.

« Personne. D'ailleurs, j'en ai suffisamment dit pour aujourd'hui ; je ne parle pas souvent de ma vie à mes élèves, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. »

Harry hocha la tête, ne pouvant répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Jedusor se redressa et reprit sa béquille ; les deux marchèrent jusqu'à la porte où les attendait une Mme Pince mécontente.

« Il est 19h46. J'attends une bonne explication.

\- Un livre particulièrement obscur nous a donné du fil à retordre » mentit le professeur. « Je vous remercie encore de votre patience, si vous permettez, je vais ramener cet élève à sa salle commune. Bonne soirée ! » Il attrappa Harry par le bras et sortit de la bibliothèque en clopinant, fuyant la femme.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Noël

****Harry Potter et le Démon Ecarlate****

_NdA : Pardon du retard. J'ai été peu inspiré dans les derniers mois et j'ai recommencé ce chapitre plusieurs fois, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop à la lecture._

Chapitre 6

Asya s'ennuyait depuis maintenant une semaine, quasiment seule à longueur de journée chez elle. Entre son frère et sa mère coincés en Ecosse jusqu'au lendemain et son père occupé la plupart du temps par son travail, elle ne trouvait de quoi s'occuper qu'à travers Lupus, qui l'aidait dans diverses tâches, et ses histoires inventées.

Avec un long soupir, elle se leva de son lit où elle était allongée, amorphe, depuis plusieurs minutes, et s'étira. Lupus sauta du bureau où il s'était posté pour la rejoindre en sautillant. Elle prit au hasard des vêtements dans son armoire jusqu'à trouver son bonheur et descendit à la cave.

La cave était une addition récente de leur maison. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin, mais James avait pris la décision de créer un endroit où les deux enfants pourraient s'entraîner à la magie sans prendre le risque d'être considérés comme des criminels pour faire de la magie avant leur majorité. Ce genre d'endroit protégé et sous surveillance légale (James suffisant dans ce rôle) était monnaie courante chez les sorciers, mais il était nettement moins fréquent de les retrouver dans un village comme Godric's Hollow.

Asya, cependant, ne s'y rendait pas pour pratiquer de la magie ; elle n'avait de toute manière pas la moindre connaissance en sortilèges ni de baguette pour les utiliser. Elle y avait par contre entreposé la plupart de ses jouets magiques, par précaution. Le village, bien qu'habité essentiellement par des sorciers sang-mêlés, se trouvait dans une zone de résidences moldues et un fouineur pouvait risquer de voir des choses qu'il lui serait préférable d'éviter.

Après quelques recherches dans la pièce magiquement agrandie aux dimensions d'un petit théâtre, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait : un planétarium. Plus qu'un simple projecteur, cet artéfact permettait de réellement se déplacer d'une constellation à une autre. Avant tout, il s'agissait d'un outil d'apprentissage pour l'astrologie, l'une des formes de magie les plus élaborées après les sortilèges. Asya, elle, s'en servait uniquement pour expérimenter l'apesanteur, ayant l'impression de nager au milieu des étoiles.

Un bruit sourd à l'étage l'interrompit dans ses rêveries. Elle éteignit le planétarium et remonta les marches deux à deux, Lupus sur son épaule, pour découvrir son frère et sa mère triant leurs affaires devant la cheminée.

« ...et une fois que tu auras tout déballé, n'oublie pas de passer me donner un coup de main pour ranger les ingrédients. Ah, Asya ! Comment tu vas, ma puce ? »

Lily, très enthousiaste, vint embrasser sa fille sur la joue. Puis, aussi excitée que si on venait de lui annoncer que le père Noël existait réellement, elle se remit sur pied et agrippa sa malle d'une main.

« Le temps de m'occuper de ces affaires et je sors les décorations pour Halloween ! Asya, si tu veux bien, aide ton frère à déballer ses affaires. Il pourra te raconter ses premières impressions sur Poudlard en même temps, ça te donnera des idées ! » Sans attendre, elle gravit les escaliers et entra avec fracas dans son bureau, laissant ses enfants tranquillement au rez-de-chaussée. Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné pour sa soeur, qui le lui rendit en empoignant quelques sacs remplis d'objets magiques.

Ayant entamé la conversation sur les cours de Harry, Asya et lui commencèrent à ranger la maison avant de redescendre préparer la table. Une heure plus tard, James arriva lui aussi par la cheminée et fut chaleureusement accueilli. Le repas se déroula sans accroc, et toute la famille pu se détendre pour les vacances de Noël à venir.

Asya se sentait en pleine forme. Comme toujours à l'approche de l'hiver, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. A ce niveau, elle et son frère étaient parfaitement opposés, et plaisantaient souvent sur la façon dont chacun d'eux occupait la moitié de l'année. Cependant, elle se sentait... différente de d'habitude. Ou, plutôt que différente, elle se sentait surtout observée. Un sentiment assez dérangeant, et qui ne manqua pas à l'oeil attentif de son frère.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Asy ? » lui demanda-t-il pendant l'après-midi. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-O-oui, pas de problème... Juste un peu fatiguée. Au fait, tes amis doivent venir aujourd'hui, non ?

-Hmm, depuis quand mes amis t'intéressent ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire légèrement railleur. « Mais tu as efffectivement raison, ils devraient arriver dans la soirée. Je sens que ça va être plus difficile que d'habitude de leur cacher la magie, maintenant que j'ai commencé à l'apprendre vraiment » avoua-t-il.

Asya lui vint en aide avec une petite tape de réconfort sur l'épaule, contente d'avoir réussi à éviter le sujet de son intuition mal placée. Le sujet ayant été abordé, ils continuèrent de discuter des amis d'Harry.  
Benjamin Hemsworth, pour commencer. Le plus intelligent de leur bande -d'après un consensus commun entre eux et leurs parents- et aussi le plus réservé. Parlant très peu, assez nerveux et discret, il était le fils d'une libraire londonienne et avait déménagé dans la région pour des raisons qu'il n'évoquait jamais.  
Et ensuite, Josh Vili, son exact opposé. Exubérant et enjoué à longueur de temps, et de l'avis de beaucoup, infatiguable. Contrairement à Benjamin, c'était un natif de la région et avait toujours grandi à Godric's Hollow ; c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait rapproché les trois garçons et les avait soudés en un groupe très lié, outre le secret d'Harry.

La sensation d'Asya ne disparut pas, s'intensifiant au contraire lorsque les deux garçons en question arrivèrent enfin. Josh se précipita immédiatement sur Harry et l'enfonça sous une myriade de questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, alors que Benjamin se présentait poliment à James et Lily qui les regardaient, l'un amusé et l'autre aussi digne qu'on pouvait l'être. Toute la famille s'était changée en vêtements moldus et toute trace de magie avait été soigneusement dissimulée. Même Lupus avait dû rester dans la chambre d'Asya magré ses protestations silencieuses.

Après qu'Harry ait satisfait son ami envahissant à coups de «Hm-hm» et «Vraiment ?», tous s'attablèrent dans le salon décoré pour l'occasion de guirlandes rouges, or et blanches (un clin d'oeil discret à la maison d'acceptation du jeune Potter) et garni d'un sapin peu chargé, surmonté d'une étoile illuminant les environs de sa lumière électrique et encombré à son pied de cadeaux divers. Quant au repas lui-même, les Potter n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié et c'était à peine si il y avait assez de place pour tous les plats : saumon, fruits secs, fromages, et seulement deux plats de viandes (une habitude alimentaire qu'ils avaient gagné dû à une intolérance d'Asya à la viande rouge), sans oublier légumes et pains aux céréales. Les deux invités avaient du mal à décrocher les yeux de la quantité de nourriture qui s'offrait à eux, sous le regard amusé des adultes et moqueur des enfants.

« Alors, ta nouvelle école est en Ecosse, c'est ça ?  
-Oui » répondit Harry après avoir demandé discrètement confirmation à sa mère du regard.  
« Et comment sont tes profs ? Ici, ils sont complètement désespérés pour qu'on soit calmes  
-Correction : pour que _tu_ sois calme, Josh » compléta Benjamin. « Tu détiens le record toutes classes confondues pour avoir réussi à faire sortir le professeur de sa salle dans trois cours différents.  
-Oui, et bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils n'arrivent pas à faire face à mon charisme débordant !  
-Josh ?  
-Hmm ?  
-Tu es un idiot.»

Josh prit une mine boudeuse sous les éclats de rire des personnes attablées. Benjamin reprit :  
« Mais je suis aussi curieux, comment ça se passe pour toi, Harry ?  
-Et bien...» Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes avant de reprendre, n'osant pas regarder en direction de sa mère « Certains sont assez sévères, mais dans l'ensemble les profs sont assez sympas, et les cours très intéressants. L'école est vraiment ouverte à plein de gens, c'est assez remarquable. Un de nos profs se fait même aider par un intervenant, un certain docteur Faust, pour les classes plus élevées...  
-Attends, Faust ? Tu as bien dit Faust ?! _Le_ Faust ? » s'exclama Benjamin, interloqué, avant de se recroquevillé en voyant les visages surpris de tout le monde. «Ahem, désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...  
-Non non, ne t'en fais pas » lança James avec un sourire rassurant. « Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne tant chez Faust ?  
-Et bien, c'est un mythe assez connu, qui vient d'Allemagne, je crois. Mais ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, je ne veux pas déranger...  
-Aucun problème, je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus. » dit Lily.

Benjamin s'éclaircit la voix, les joues rouges, avant de commencer sur un ton plus calme :  
« Il y a plusieurs siècles, un jeune médecin, Johann Faust, ne trouvait aucun employeur qui souhaitait reconnaître son talent ; il était même très impopulaire, à cause de ses théories assez étranges et macabres. Vexé et ambitieux, il aurait alors passé un pacte avec le diable pour devenir riche, populaire et immortel, en échange de son âme. Plusieurs années plus tard, il serait tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme qu'il aurait poussé à... enfin, quelques détails, mais ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Apparemment il aurait rejeté son arrangement mais le diable aurait conservé son âme, le forçant à rester sur Terre depuis lors. Mais évidemment, l'immortalité ça n'existe pas... N'est-ce pas ? Donc c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir, ahah. »

Tous rirent, mais certains plus que d'autres. James et Lily échangèrent un regard explicite ; James allait devoir enquêter sur cet étrange personnage. Quant à Harry, son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse sous couvert de son visage plaisantant.  
Seule la magie noire pouvait vraiment affecter un tableau, et un Faust qui pourrait bien avoir pactisé avec un démon se trouvait à Poudlard ? Ca faisait un lien possible, même si ses rouages cognitifs échouaient encore à trouver une raison valide pour qu'un parfait inconnu de plusieurs siècles veuille s'introduire dans le dortoir des Gryffondors en pleine nuit.

Lui aussi allait devoir se renseigner sur ce mystérieux Faust.

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait à en mourir. Comme le souhaitait la tradition, les familles Sang-pur se réunissait à l'occasion de la fête de Noël, non pas pour la fête elle-même mais pour planifier les six derniers jours de l'année, constituant une période propice à de nombreux rituels d'ancienne magie.  
Et avec cette réunion venait un gala d'honneur, que la famille Malfoy ne pouvait se permettre de manquer, lui inclus, pour son plus grand déplaisir. Digne et droit, il se tenait à l'écart de la foule, la fixant d'un regard vide.

Un mouvement attira son attention vers l'entrée. La matriarche de la famille Londubat faisait son apparition, accompagnée de son petit-fils Neville. L'absence des parents de ce dernier n'étonna personne dans l'assemblée, ceux-ci étant mal vus dans leur communauté. 

Draco aurait tout donné pour que Harry Potter soit là. Il le haïssait, certes, mais le harceler lui aurait au moins donné une occupation. Seulement, cela faisait longtemps qu'aucune invitation n'était envoyée aux Potter, en marge de se faire exclure du cercle sang-pur depuis le mariage de James avec une Née-moldue. James avait bien tenté d'imposer sa présence sans invitation au départ, mais avait vite capitulé.  
Enfin, peu importait. Neville suffirait pour ce jour-ci.

Le Serpentard s'approcha du jeune timide avec un grand sourire chaleureux et un regard froid comme la glace, tenant un verre d'hydromiel à la main (privilège des jeunes sorciers de ce gala).  
« Ne serait-ce pas ce _cher_ Neville Londubat ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici.  
-Malfoy. » salua assez sèchement Neville, qui s'était raidi en le voyant approcher.  
« Je doute que ce soit la manière adéquate de s'adresser à un _camarade_, Neville. Les rumeurs sur ton éducation seraient donc fondées ?  
-Quelles rumeurs ?... » commença Neville avant de se reprendre, réalisant le piège tendu par son adversaire. « A vrai dire, inutile de m'en parler. Inutile de _me_ parler, pour être plus franc. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser derrière mon dos. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. La réputation de Neville selon laquelle il serait trop timide pour prendre la parole contre quiconque semblait quelque peu faussée. Il comprenait mieux sa répartition à Gryffondor. Une répartition qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait grand bruit, maintenant que Draco y réfléchissait. La famille Londubat semblait briller par sa discrétion absolue. Même Draco, héritier de la plus ancienne famille Sang-pur reconnue, connaissait très peu le domaine d'influence de cette famille rivale. Il y avait des informations de perdues, vraiment.

Draco interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour revenir à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, laissé au silence un temps plus long qu'il ne l'aurait cru, commençait à se sentir visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui agrandit un peu le sourire du Serpentard. Courageux ou non, Londubat n'avait apparemment pas l'expérience de ce monde, et Draco allait largement en profiter.  
« Et moi qui anticipait un accueil chaleureux... Absolument décevant. Peut-être suis-je simplement trop jeune pour tes standards de conversation ; libre à toi de prendre part aux discussions des autres membres présents et de les impressionner par ton discours... »

Après un instant de réflexion, les yeux de Neville tressaillirent en comprenant ce que Malfoy venait de faire. Celui-ci ricana intérieurement. Si Neville ne prenait pas part aux conversations, il passerait pour un impoli envers les Malfoy, et si il le faisait, il essuirait sans aucun doute les moqueries des adultes présents. Draco ne connaissait pas l'étendue de l'incompétence de son camarade de classe, mais il l'avait tout de même acculé dans un coin.

Ce réveillon allait être parfait. 

Le professeur Dumbledore sirotait une limonade dans son bureau, examinant Fumsek d'un oeil distrait. Au mur, les portraits échangeaient des plaisanteries, ayant pour l'occasion trouvé des vêtements de circonstance (l'obtention de ces accoutrements restait cependant un mystère). Au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que les murmures tarissaient et que les tableaux faisaient semblant de se quitter pour la nuit, se jetant mutuellement des «Joyeux Noël !», Dumbledore ferma les yeux et poussa un très, très long soupir.

_Je suis tellement seul..._

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Asya se précipitèrent dans le salon pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Benjamin et Josh étaient partis la veille avec leurs propres présents et ceux destinés à leurs familles, laissant les Potter entre eux pour fêter Noël en famille.  
Lily, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, poussa un soupir à moitié rieur en voyant la hâte de ses enfants, qui restait intacte année après année.

Harry commença par déballer les cadeaux de ses amis d'enfance. Benjamin lui avait acheté un livre (typique de sa part) sur les curiosités mathématiques (encore plus typique). Quant à Josh, il lui avait offert un arc.  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi un arc mais cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement venant de la personne la plus aléatoire qu'il connaissait. En plus, il n'avait même pas pensé aux flèches. Harry se promit intérieurement de l'accrocher à un mur de sa chambre en attendant de savoir quoi en faire.

Asya, de son côté, s'était vu offrir un cadeau commun de la part des deux garçons, qu'elle reconnut avec difficulté comme un CD de musique qui ne lui évoquait rien, ni le titre ni l'artiste. Elle eu un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, appréciat l'intention mais n'ayant pas de lecteur CD. Sachant pertinemment qu'en tant que future sorcière, elle passerait peu de temps dans le monde Moldu, elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'acheter des appareils qui risquaient fort de ne pas fonctionner à proximité d'objets magiques. Puis son esprit commença à dériver sur un possible moyen d'écouter ou d'enregistrer des CDs magiquement. Après tout, on avait bien réussi à adapter a technologie de la photographie, alors pourquoi pas celle-là ?

Harry la regardait, sachant exactement qu'elle était entrée à nouveau dans une de ses phases où son imagination se perdait dans un coin de l'univers pour en revenir avec une idée géniale. Sa soeur était bizarre, mais brillante.

Il regarda ensuite le dernier paquet qui lui restait. Après la série de nouveaux vêtements offerts par sa mère, il en restait un de même consistance. Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un énième pull ou une énième robe de sorcier, mais s'étonnait de ne pas être tombé sur le cadeau de son père.  
En déchirant le paquet, toutefois, il eu la surprise de tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de tissu rectangulaire d'une pièce, aux reflets argentés mais étonnament terne, malgré la lumière vive de la pièce. Ne sachant quoi en penser, il jeta un regard interrogateur vers son père qui venait d'entrer dans le salon en refaisant sa cravate. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre.  
Une fois Harry installé face à son père, celui-ci se pencha en avant comme pour lui faire une confidence. A demi inquiet, Harry approcha lui aussi sa tête.  
« C'est une cape d'invisibilité » chuchota James, « qui passe dans notre famille depuis plusieurs générations. Mais ne t'occupes pas de ça, c'est la tienne maintenant. Si tu la portes, personne ne pourra te voir, même préparé. Par contre, ça n'étouffe pas les sons, et crois-moi quand je dis que ça risque de te jouer des tours » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« M-merci, mais à quoi ça va me servir ?  
-Ah ça, à toi de voir ! Moi je n'en ai plus vraiment besoin, mais qui sait ce que tu pourrais en faire à l'école... Je me rappelle l'époque ou ton parrain et moi sortions en cachette du dortoir pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite-  
-PAPA ! »  
Avec un large sourire, James passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de se redresser : « Ne t'en fais pas, la cape t'appartient. Tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux. »

Sur ses mots, il se retourna vers la fenêtre où un hibou venait de se poser, un petit paquet et une lettre dans le bec. L'animal était magnifique, châtoyant d'un doré rappelant le soleil.  
James alla récupérer le mot et le lit rapidement, avant de lancer le paquet vers Asya :  
« C'est pour toi, de la part de Rémus ! Il revient bientôt de France et passera nous voir en fin d'année scolaire, dit-il. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir de cadeau pour Harry, mais il pense se rattraper pour ton anniversaire » finit-il en direction du jeune Gryffondor.  
Asya entreprit d'ouvrir la boîte où figurait un petit anneau en ivoire sans la moindre inscription, avec une note sur un carton disant «Pour Lupus, joyeux Noël Asya !». Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et courut vers sa chambre sans tenir compte des exclamations de sa mère, laissant ses autres cadeaux en plan.

Harry sourit. Il adorait sa famille.


End file.
